Around the World in 100 Days
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Mukahi owes the money a lot of money. So what does he do? He grabs his buddy Yuushi and goes on a trip across the world! The only problem is Shishido is hot on his trail!
1. Day 1: Time to escape from the Bank!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**I had this idea for some time now, and i finally remembered it so i thought i would write it down.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Time to Escape

"Yuushi, Yuushi, open your damn door! It's me!" Mukahi yelled as he banged on the penthouse of the blue haired tensai.

The door was finally opened to reveal Oshitari. "You do realize that was the reason why I didn't want to open the door."

"Nice joke," Mukahi laughed. "Why would you want to hide from me?"

"The same as how you want to hide from the bank," Oshitari replied.

"You don't owe me any money," Mukahi looked confused.

"Not my point," Oshitari sighed. "What do you want?"

Mukahi brightened up, "Speaking of banks, I need to run from one. So are you on for a trip across the world with the bank hot on our trails!?"

"Eh, what the heck," Oshitari agreed with a shrug. "Let me get packed."

* * *

"Ah, Ryou, I'm glad you came," the elder man seated behind the desk, smiled warmly.

"I really didn't have a choice," the brunette replied rudely.

"Good point," the man chuckled.

"What do you want?" Shishido demanded. "I have to get back to work. This bank doesn't run itself in case you haven't noticed. And you're no help since all you do is sit in this office, pretending to work only to escape Mom."

"Well, as the owner of our bank enterprise, you also have to deal with the people who refuse to give their payments and who own the bank a lot of money," the elder man explained hesitantly. "There is one in particular who owes us three million dollars."

"I don't like where this is going," Shishido groaned.

"You have to find Matthew Guy and get our money out of him. By force or any other method you can think of," the elder Shishido added.

"No way in hell am I going to do that," Shishido shook his head in defiance.

"Then I am forced to disown you," his dad said regretfully.

"That's great," Shishido shrugged. "At least I don't ever have to see these stupid banks every again."

"No, you have to do it!" The elder man whined, stomping his feet. "We're losing money!"

"I don't care!"

"Don't make me call your mother!"

"Fine, I'll do it," Shishido grumbled angrily.

"That's good."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too," his father smiled happily. "Oh and you only have 100 days including today."

* * *

"Your name sir?" the lady at the front desk of the airport ticket center asked.

"Matthew Guy," Mukahi lied as he handed the lady his passport. Oshitari snorted but said nothing.

"Have a nice flight," the lady smiled when she finished and handed him his ticket.

"Matthew Guy? What you couldn't think of a better name to escape the bank with?" Oshitari asked as soon as they were a good way away from the lady.

"Hey, it works," Mukahi shrugged.

"You have a fake passport, too?" Oshitari raised an eyebrow as he eyed the _American _passport that Mukahi held. "Where did you get _that _from? Let me guess: ?"

"Of course," Mukahi replied like it was obvious.

"I'm not going to even ask how many you have," Oshitari shook his head.

* * *

Shishido smirked as he got out of his car. He was in front of the guy's house. This was just too easy. Waltzing over to the door, he knocked and waited.

"Yes?" a pink haired man opened the door.

"Marui Bunta? What the hell are you doing here?" Shishido demanded, shocked.

"I live here," Bunta pointed out, popping his gum. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for some guy named Matthew Guy," Shishido explained. "Apparently he owes the bank a lot of money."

"Dude, there's no one here by that name and you know that I always pay on time," Bunta replied.

"Yeah, well thanks, sorry for the bother," Shishido mumbled before stomping off to his car, swearing that he would find the guy, get the money out him, _and then _choke him with his bare hands.

* * *

"So you gave the bank, Marui Bunta's address?" Oshitari asked to make sure it was the truth.

"Yes," Mukahi murmured as he leaned back in his airplane seat.

"Let me rephrase that," Oshitari corrected himself. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU GIVE HIS ADDRESS?"

"Yuushi, don't question me. I'm experienced in this matter," Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Now, shut up and relax."

* * *

Shishido nearly hit an old lady as his anger led to him speeding and driving like a mad man. Then his cell phone rang as if his driving wasn't bad enough already.

"Spit out what you have got to say," Shishido yelled irritably.

"_Sir," _the voice said timidly. _"We have found some trace to where Guy is. A ticket to Hong Kong was purchased earlier by him."_

"Damn," Shishido growled, turning the steering wheel rapidly, barely dodging some guy on a bicycle. [I think it was Kamio.] "When I get my hands on that guy, money will be the least of his problems."

* * *

**What did you think? ~**


	2. Day 2: Finding friends with enemy's name

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!!**

**Now, will Mukahi successfully escape the bank or will Shishido find him first? And does Yuushi really have a purpose in this fanfiction?**

**Read on to find out!!**

* * *

Day 2: Finding Friends With The Enemy's Name

The cool morning breeze hit Mukahi in the face as he emerged on the balcony of his hotel room, stretching out. "You know I always had a thing for China. Shame, that I never learned Chinese!" He mumbled out loud to himself.

"That's because you failed that class and were switched to French which you also failed," Oshitari pointed out as he walked onto the balcony.

"How did you get into my room?" Mukahi demanded, recovering from the heart attack the blunette had just given him.

"You left your door unlocked," Oshitari replied. "I think we should hit the spa today."

"Why?" Mukahi gave his friend a weird look. "Only girls do that!"

Oshitari ignored his comment and exited the room.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! And don't leave me around people that don't speak the same language as me!" Mukahi chased after him. However, the blunette had already disappeared into the elevator. "Great, now what am I going to do?"

"**Excuse me, sir," **Mukahi turned to see a old woman. **"I need to use the elevator, could you please move."**

"Lady, I don't know Chinese!" Mukahi yelled as he shook the poor lady.

"All she wants is for you to move out of the way," a young woman around the same age as him commented.

"You speak Japanese?" Mukahi turned to the girl. He found him staring at her. She had light blue eyes and long red hair. Her skin was pale but it was a healthy pale. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them.

"I am Japanese after all," she nodded with a smile.

"You're pretty," Mukahi noted dumbly, he seemed to be in a trance.

"Thanks!" She grinned. "The name's Kikumaru Meiko."

_Kikumaru? _Mukahi suddenly broke out of his trance. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND GET MY REVENGE!" He suddenly yelled into the sky, lifting a clenched fist up.

"Er, are you okay? And who are you talking about?" Meiko asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," Mukahi waved it off. "Mukahi Gakuto the great, at your service."

"You're really funny," Meiko laughed at his antics. Mukahi anime fell.

* * *

"And that's how we met!" Mukahi finished grandly.

"Did you really have to repeat every detail of it?" Yuushi and Meiko asked simultaneously.

"Yes," Mukahi crossed his arms defiantly. "OOH, look the food is here!" A young waiter arrived holding three plates and placed them on the table. Mukahi dug right into his as soon as it was on the table.

"This- munch-is-munch-good!" He said in between chews.

"I-munch-know-munch!" Meiko agreed as she shoved food into her mouth.

"You two are too much alike," Yuushi shook his head as he began to eat like a normal person which was much more than anyone can say about his two companions.

"**Oh my goodness, did you see that dashing good looking male?" **Yuushi's ear caught on to the conversation of two Chinese ladies who were seated at a close table.

"**The one with brown hair? Yes, oh, he looked rich too!"**

"**Of course he is! Didn't you recognize him? His the heir to one of the highest ranking banks in China and Japan!"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, of course, I am a hundred percent sure!"  
**The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the music that had begun to play and the other conversations that added to the noise, but Yuushi had what he need to know. He waited until they were all done eating before calmly a saying, "Mukahi, your bank 'stalker' is here."

"What?!" Mukahi dropped his dessert fork. "Damn, I need to get out of here!"

"Wait, what's wrong?" Meiko asked, confused, "who is this stalker? Why is he after Mukahi-san?"

"It's a long story, but we need to leave now so farewell," Yuushi replied quite calmly.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Mukahi yelled as he began shaking Yuushi. "NOW! PRONTO!" He grabbed Yuushi and dragged him upstairs to their rooms. He began shoving everything into his bag before meeting up with Yuushi who had his luggage ready.

"Pity, we only stayed here for a day," Yuushi sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"One day is long enough to stay in one place!" Mukahi declared.

"Wait, wherever you're going you're going to need a translator!" Meiko stated as she walked up to them.

"Kikumaru-san, what do you suggest?" Yuushi asked, turning to the female curiously.

"I'm coming with you; I'm skilled in over ten languages so I can be of use to you two on your journeys," Meiko explained. "I'll help you get around if you let me come with you.

"You drive a hard bargain, fine we'll let you come with us," Mukahi agreed, although it didn't take a lot to make him let Meiko tag along.

"So where are we going?" Meiko asked, smiling triumphantly.

"Beijing," Mukahi replied curtly.

"Why? Shouldn't we be trying to move farther away from the bank stalker?" Yuushi inquired.

"You'll see soon enough," Mukahi grinned sneakily.

* * *

"**I'm looking for a Matthew Guy," **Shishido said as he approached the clerk of the hotel.

"**I'm sorry but he just left." **The clerk replied after looking at the young man in front of him.

"**Do you know where he went?" **Shishido asked, resisting the urge to slam his head against the wall.

"**I believe they took a taxi to the airport." **

"Damn you, Guy, I will find you and get my revenge!"

"**Who is he talking to?" **A random bystander asked her friend who shrugged.

"**I don't know. But they're right, young men these days are going crazy!"**

**

* * *

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!  
Thanks**


End file.
